Yuki's Heart
by banunay
Summary: Yuki falls heartbroken after he spots Tohru and Kyo kissing. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

P.S. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters. I wish though.

Please Enjoy!

Tohru and Kyo sit on the roof, both wondering what to say next.

"Ummm…" Both of them say. It was really awkward because they already knew the feelings they felt for each other.

"Kyo…" Tohru said, struggling with the words to find in her heart. "I love you so much, Th-that I want to give you a present." She said, reaching forward to Kyo, and he also leaned in for the big surprise.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed. She pulled out a big orange box. "Here's our first love present for each other! She said.

"Ummm… Thanks, Tohru. I will open it when I get inside the house, in case it rains." Kyo replied, disappointed that the present wasn't what he expected. "Tohru…" he said, suddenly so that Tohru jumped in surprise. "I also have a present for you." He exclaimed.

"Okay." She closes her eyes, waiting for the surprise. Kyo leans in, and kisses her. She jumps at the surprise, since this was their only first date. On the roof. But Yuki drops in spontaneously, just to check on them.

"Gasp!" Yuki looks in surprise, unable to breath. His heart was crushed as he witnessed the Stupid Cat and the love of his life, kissing on the roof with such passion. "mm. Mm…." he struggled, trying so hard not to cry out in pain. He slowly climbed down the ladder, tears swelling in his beautiful purple eyes every time the thought popped in his mind.

He walks into the house, and Shigure is at the table, reading the newspaper.

"So, how was the check-up?" He asks, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"…" Yuki pauses angrily as he stomps up to his room to drown his sorrows into his pillow. "How could I be so stupid?!" Yuki screams as though he is yelling at Kyo. "I should have known this would happen after Tohru accepted Kyo for his hideous true form!!" he screamed, collapsing on his bed to cry himself to sleep.

At dinner, things seemed awkward. Shigure was cheerful and perverted as usual, but Yuki's face was burning red with anger, while Kyo and Tohru kept stealing glances at each other.

"CUT IT OUT, YOU STUPID CAT!!" Yuki screamed, unable to hold the anger inside of him. "Ahh!" Yuki gasped, just realizing the deep cut he received, because he slammed his hand on his knife.

"Yuki!" Tohru screamed, sickened by the wound that had produced on Yuki's palm. Once again, Yuki's eyes began to swell up with salty tears of pain mixed with sadness. When Tohru looked into his eyes, he couldn't bear it.

"I hate you, Tohru.." He mumbled. Tohru stared at him for quite a while, her eyes filled with hurt, then vanished into the storage cupboard to get the sewing kit, gauze, and bandages. "After she left, Kyo felt himself become extremely angry at Yuki for what he said.

"YOU DAMN RAT!! WHY DO YOU HURT TOHRU SO MUCH LIKE THAT!? DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER? DO YOU LIKE TO CAUSE HER PAIN?!"

Sorry it's short! But it is only a chapter! Please review!

Banunay


	2. Kyo

Kyo stood there, his fists clenched up in rage because Yuki had hurt him so deeply. He loved Tohru, and wanted nothing but to make her happy. The thought of her being crushed like that made him so angry. Kyo knew she loved Yuki, but as a close friend. She loved Kyo with a passion.

"How could you do such a horrible thing like that to her? She loved you. She really wanted to be your best friend forever. Why did you do that!?" Kyo said, anger rising up in his throat again.

"I said it because I love her." He replied, "Anyway, how could you understand? You're just a stupid cat."

"How DARE you say that. Just because I love her, and just because I won her over doesn't mean you have to insult me like that." Kyo said, his tears gently tapping the floor.

"I do this to you anyway, Kyo. I love her much more than you do, and I DO regret saying that to her. I thought it was stupid of her to pick YOU instead of ME. I love her too much to have her date someone like you." Yuki blurted, his head swirling with thoughts of himself and Tohru together.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, I'm back with the medicine. Yuki, is it ok if I put this gauze on you?" Tohru quivered, obviously remembering the things that Yuki said to her still pained her deeply.

"I'd be glad for you to." Yuki said, also remembering to tears he caused her. He then said, "I'm so sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean for you to be so sad. I got angry and took it out on you." He said.

"I'm sorry too, Yuki. Tohru said, suddenly getting up, finishing the stitches and the bandage. "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I really am sorry. I'm just being rude." Tohru replied, truly sorry.

"Yuki…" Kyo said, suddenly getting up from his seat. "Why do you love her so much? You know she likes me better." He said, wanting to punch Yuki in the gut very badly.

"Kyo. I hope you understand this," Yuki said, his words coming out as a struggle. "It's hard for me to accept the fact that she accepted you. I wish to be with her. Not you." Yuki finally exploded in a pool of tears, every feeling and emotion he had flushed away and became pure sadness.

"I- I do understand it, Yuki…" Kyo said, interrupting Yuki's mourn. "It was hard for me to accept the fact that I wasn't in the Zodiac. I wanted to be so badly. I wanted to be a true family member. I know you well enough, Yuki, and I understand how you feel. LISTEN TO ME, YUKI, YOU DAMN RAT!!" Kyo screamed, shaking Yuki vigorously, while Yuki drowned himself in a salty sea of tears, collapsing into unconsciousness so suddenly that Kyo dropped him.

"Yuki!!" Tohru screamed, terrified that Yuki would be hurt. (He already was, as it is…) "Oh my gosh!! Yuki!! Are you okay?!" Tohru bellowed, feeling his forehead. "You have a fever. It must've been from the crying and the stress. Yuki, let me get you something to help you feel better."

"The only thing that could make me feel better is if you dump him…" Yuki said, struggling to raise his head so he could look into Tohru's eyes. "Dump him, NOW…." Yuki encouraged, but Tohru was once again filled with hurt. She turned away, her own tears hitting the floors surface.

"Yuki…" Kyo and Shigure said at the same time, because even SHIGURE was surprised. He had never seen Yuki act this way before. It was a new side to him. A jealous, persuasive side. He was acting like Akito. It was Scary to see him act this way.. Shigure sat there in mere defeat as he thought about what Tohru was going through. This was absolutely the WORST thing that could've happened. It was very scary to see Yuki act this way. 'Why is Yuki doing this to me?' Tohru thought, her hands around Kyo's waist. A poof suddenly occurred, and Tohru caught Kyo in her arms and ran into her room. Kyo himself was crying. Tohru cradled him in her long, thin arms, and caressed him like he was the only thing on her mind. "Kyo, why is Yuki acting the way he is? It's really scary to see him do this to me. I thought that he wanted to only make other people happy. Is it true?" Tohru asked, her mind filled with thoughts of Yuki at the dining table.

"To-Tohru…" Kyo exclaimed, his heart beating so fast it was as quick as light. "Yuki is a great guy, I've always been jealous of him, but you need to understand that when Akito tortured him, some of his personality had rubbed of on him. If Yuki were to get angry or frustrated enough, then he would miraculously change personality (snap) just like that. And also, people have selfish desires at one point or another." Kyo pointed out, making Tohru blush.

"But what do I do- EEEEK!!" Tohru looked away, because the obvious poof was happening again. Kyo walked into his room to get some clothes. Tohru sat there, her eyes focused on her bed, spacing out and thinking of Uo and Hana.

"Ms. Honda, may I come in?" Yuki asked.

" Gasp!!" Tohru was surprised.


	3. Why'd ya do it?

**Sorry peoples! Stuck with writers block! Enjoy the third chap! R&R!**

Tohru sat there in mere amazement. Yuki walked into the room, and analyzed the room, and then looking straight into Tohru's big blue eyes. Shimmering with some kind of emotion that Tohru did not know about, Tohru sat there in defeat.

"Ms. Honda… I've never noticed this before, but your eyes look especially beautiful today…" Yuki said, his hand resting on Tohru's smooth cheek.

"Yuki! I told you before, I'm dating Kyo!!" Tohru said squeezing his fine hand and throwing it back toward him. Yuki looked at her in dismay.

"Ms. Honda, remember the day at the festival? When I wore the dress? Remember when I said you would look cute? You looked into my eyes. I saw something in your big blue eyes that I could see in no one else. I saw love. Deep, sweet love. And I know you love me as much as you do with Kyo." Yuki said, placing his hand on her cheek again. This time she didn't pull away. She choked and tried so hard not to sob. "Tohru, it's alright. I'm here…" Yuki said, drawing into her for a kiss.

"YUKI!!" Kyo bellowed, his hand pointing toward Tohru and Yuki smooching. "How could you do this to me?" Kyo whispered to Yuki, his eyes shifting from Yuki to Tohru. His eyes were shining with pain, but as you know, he was upset deeply. "Yuki, I know you were a stupid damn rat, but how could you stoop so low?!" Kyo was now sobbing, his knees suddenly becoming weak and he slapped to the floor.

"Uh! Kyo!" Tohru rushed to his side, patting his back and kissing him quickly on his cheek. Kyo managed to look up, but it was filled with anger at Tohru.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Kyo said his voice in a disgusted tone.

"Uh. Kyo?" Tohru said, shocked by what he had just asked her. She was speechless.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM KISS YOU LIKE THAT!!" Kyo said, obviously upset.

"But Kyo, I didn't do it on purpose!" Tohru stood, tears streaming down her nose. "No, I didn't. I didn't!!" Tohru repeated, her eyes becoming big balls of tears. "I promise!!" she cried, becoming more and more panicked. On the other hand, Yuki sat there in complete satisfaction of himself. He walked over to Kyo, and said to him,

"Kyo… You know she didn't do it. Why punish her, then?" Yuki asked, his big purple eyes persuading Kyo on.

"You son of a bitch." Kyo said, his own tears falling down from his ruby eyes. "Yuki..." He cried. He couldn't take the pain anymore. Shigure heard the whole thing and made it to the roof before Kyo did.

"Kyo." Shigure called, when Kyo had finally reached the top. "Kyo, you know, what Tohru said is true." Shigure advised, looking at Kyo with a straight face and none the less.

"But it really pisses me off. Why does that damn rat get away with EVERYTHING?" Kyo asked, leaving Shigure surprised, because Kyo wanted to ask for SHIGURE's advice. Shigure was sitting there, wide-eyed, his expression like this…"Hellooo? Kid waiting for an answer here…" Kyo said, encouraging Shigure to continue on with the Daddy day care.

"EHEHEM… Well. Anyway. Tohru was telling the truth, (she never ever lies) and ALSO, even though Yuki and you are close and special to me, Yuki IS the one who kissed her in the first place." Shigure replied, staring out into the open.

"But Tohru… I saw her. She kissed back. I- I don't know what to do…" Kyo said, his voice quivering like a little kid. "I can't help it. Yuki always beats me, no matter how hard I try. I have to admit it. Yuki even beat me for Tohru." Kyo sobbed, his hair covering the swelling sad eyes.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Kyo sat in the hallway, waiting for Tohru. When Tohru turned up with Uo and Hana, Tohru immediately started to cry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU ASS?!" Uo shouted, pushing Kyo up into the wall.

"Explain now, or I will shock you with Poison waves…" Hana said, looking into Kyo's eyes.

"Hana, don't shock him. I can hurt him myself!" Uo pushed herself up to Kyo's face growling at him. "What did you do?" Uo asked. She waited for an answer, but nothing came. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Uo screamed right into Kyo's face, but when she looked into his eyes, her face became expressionless. She had never seen Kyo cry before. And his eyes were filled with the expression of love. She dropped him. Kyo rolled down to the floor, so he was sitting there, in the hall, on the wall, crying with his knees to hide his tears. But it was clear that he had been crying because Uo, Hana, and Tohru could hear his chokes. Tohru sat next to him, and they cried together, Tohru's head resting on Kyo's shoulder.


End file.
